Blurp
Blurp the Batty Bubblefish is an uncommon Moshling in the Fishies set in Moshi Monsters. They are a blowfish who spends most of their time swimming in circles. Blurp has a terrible memory. Combination Biography All puffed-up with no where to blow, Batty Bubblefish spend most day swimming around in circles holding their breath. In fact, these marine Moshlings have got such terrible memories they can't remember what is it they're supposed to have forgotten. A bit like me! Never upset one, as they can splurt out gallons of multi-coloured gloop - something I learnt the hard way when I tried to examine one with my giant underwater fish splatula. It took me months to get that stuff outta my whiskers. Still at least I won't forget the incident - I've got a nasty stain on my swim suit to remind me! Mini Bio All puffed-up with no where to blow, Batty Bubblefish spend most day swimming around in circles holding their breath. In fact these sub-aquatic Moshlings have got such terrible memories they can't remember what is it they're supposed to have forgotten. Make sure to avoid upsetting one as they can splurt out gallons of multi-coloured gloop. The Official Collectable Figures Guide The trouble with Batty Bubblefish is that they are fantastically forgetful fish. In fact, they can't remember what it is they've forgotten! This means that they are often alarmed, and when they're frightened, they splurt out great gallons of multi-coloured gloop. When they can remember where they live, these peculiar Moshlings can be found in the foamy waters beneath Fruit Falls. Passers-by often report seeing them pop out of the water, blow a raspberry and plop back in again. Here, they swim around holding their breath and looking for old flip-flops. Character Encyclopedia Main Blurp by name and batty by nature, the Batty Bubblefish is not the smartest Fishie in the school. Blurp and fellow bewildered Bubblefish spend most days swimming around trying to remember what they've done and where they've been. This makes them monstrously bad-tempered... well, for a few seconds anyway, until they forget what they're angry about! Gloopendous! Offer Blurp a fish stick at your own peril, 'cause you'll be in for a splat-tastic surprise. Batty Bubblefish hate fish fingers--and will splurt out gallons of icky gloop! Fishie fun Bubblefish live in the fangtastically foamy waters beneath Fruit Falls. Go hang out at this Moshi paradise and you might see one of these puffed-up spikeballs cuddling an old flip-flop or blowing a gloopy raspberry. They are truly batty! Data file Moshling type: Fishies Species: Batty Bubblefish Habitat: Fruit Falls Fishie friends: Stanley, Fumble, Cali Side-notes * Bulging eyes * Spikes don't make this little Fishie the sharpest tool in the box * Flippy, floppy fins for leaping and swimming in circles. Habitat Batty Bubblefish live in the foamy waters beneath Fruit Falls. Hang around and you might see one leap out of water, blow a raspberry and leap back underwater. Traits Personality Scatty, crotchety, bewildered. Likes Old flip-flops and blowing raspberries. Dislikes Fish fingers and swallowing water. Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt Likes Old flip-flops and...erm, can't remember. Dislikes Fish fingers and swallowing water. Hobbies Swimming around in circles holding their breath. Food Raspberries. Trivia *A yellow version of Blurp appears in Season 2 Mission 5: The Curse of the Paw Wavin' Kitten, where they are used as an item to free Mavis. *Blurp appears in the bubble bath of Blingo in the music video Diggin' Ya Lingo *A Blurp figurine placed in one of the aquaria of Sea Life supposedly made real-life fish Bess fall in love with them. *In-game, Blurp is stated to like "blowing raspberries", a term for making a sound with one's lips, something which would make sense considering Blurp's species. However, Blurp's Egg Hunt states that their favourite food is raspberries, making this most likely an informational error from transferring in-game text to the app. *In Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt, Blurp erroneously uses Angel's sound file. Gallery In-Game Animations Blurp animation.gif Blurp animation 2.gif Blurp animation 3.gif Blurp animation 4.gif Urp2.png Urp1.png Urp6.png Urp8.png Urp9.png Other Cuddly Blurp.png|Cuddly Blurp Robot_Blurp.png|Robot Blurp Blurp Thump2.png|In Thump O Glump Blurp Thump.png Merchandise Figures Blurp figure normal.jpg Blurp figure glitter purple.png Blurp figure glitter orange.png Blurp figure ghost white.png Blurp figure pumpkin orange.png Blurp figure scream green.png Blurp figure voodoo blue.png Blurp figure gold.png Blurp figure marble green.png Blurp figure brilliant blue.png Collector card s1 blurp.png SealifeBlurp2.jpg SealifeFigures.png Blurp figure micro.png Mash Up cards TC Blurp series 1.png TC Blurp series 2.png TC Blurp series 3.png TC Blurp series 4.png Other BigThanksIco.png JellyChatMoshling21.png Blurpandcali.jpg SealifeBusterUnderwater.jpg Katsuma Unleashed Robot Moshling Blurp.jpg|in Katsuma Unleashed Robo Blurp.png SealifeBlurp.png Zommer Blurp Watch.jpg Blurp Back.png Baby Blurp.png|Baby Blurp Blurp mashem s3.png|Moshi Monsters Mash'ems Blurp twilight.png Blurps.png Top trump orange blurp.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps BlurpWinter.png Category:Moshlings Category:Uncommon Moshlings Category:Fishies